


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.3

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.3

Bishii la soo dhaafay, waxa uu ahaa habeen dhif markii Jaime aan ku riyoon jiray gacmihiisa qoorta walaashiis ku jiray, oohin uu of nacaybka iyo jacaylka uu dareemay ee iyada xitaa sida uu dishaa.

Brienne ahaa inta badan soo jeedo isaga ka hor, qarow sameeyey isaga buuq aad u badan oo ah dabcan, laakiin iyadu marnaba ka cawdeen isaga ku saabsan sidii la rabay aan shaki. Markaasaa caawa jirin kala duwan. Oo iyana waxay isagii eegay iyada indhaha buluuga ah waa weyn oo ay ka buuxaan nixi doono, oo uu neceb yahay sugaya, oo waxay u noqotay in ku dhow Habeenkii oo dhan maxaa yeelay, waxay fuuleen markabka si ay Braavos.

"Sidaas darteed waxa aan eegno Brienne hurdo mar kale? Tsk, tsk tsk dadka kale bilaabi doonaan hadlaya gabar"

Xataa in mugdi ah, oo uu arki karin in Brienne noqotay wax yar oo cas, sidaa waxaan u keenay qanacsanaanta qaar ka mid ah. Brienne iska indho comment oo wuxuu ku yidhi:

"Ma waxaad u heshiin?"

"Waa hagaag, waxaad yeelan karto helnay Lannister ka fiican guriga qol aan loo isticmaalaa in lagu wakiilnimadii gaar ah. Markaasaa la'aanta ah ee xirfad uu weli ii dhibtaada"

"Aad ayaan ugu daran Jaime"

"Waxaan sidoo kale isku dayeen in ay sameeyaan wax kasta oo la mid gacantaada ku jiraa?"

"Marka waxaad I leedahay aan ku riyoonayaa ee walaasheed?"

Haddii ay ahayd qof kale oo la weydiiyay Jaime jiifa, laakiin Brienne ogaa isaga si fiican oo ku filan in la ogaado marka uu inaadan runta sheegayn. Sidaas daraaddeed wuu kaliya nuuxnuuxiyey, wuxuuna yiri:

"Waan fiicanahay, dib ugu noqo ii seexan"

"Ma waxaad tahay hubin?"

"Waxaad tegi karo haddii Waxaan dareemayaa baahi lama filaan ah hab ah, waxaan aad toosto"

"Soobari Jaime"

"Habeenkii wanaagsan Brienne"


End file.
